


Treat

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Raised By Lions [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Shiro wants to spoil Keith and Shiro won't take no for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith takes Shiro grocery shopping.





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I added to this series. I've been working on a couple of big bang fanfic projects and I had a bit of writer's block for a future plot point that I wasn't certain how to settle. However, I think I have a better idea where this story is going, and I'm almost done the big bang projects.
> 
> With that said, this was a prompt of asking how Shiro finds Keith's favorite foods, so figured this would make a cute one shot. Hope you all like this.

“I don’t recommend eating that, it’s super sour.”

Shiro glanced up from the piece of fruit that kind of resembled a bumpy apple. “Really?”

Keith nodded as placed a hand over Shiro’s to force him to put it down. “I ate one once, and I swore it felt like I ate five raw lemons. You don’t want to try it.”

Shiro didn’t seem convinced as he looked over the fruit. “Well maybe we could make lemonade out of it?”

Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You know how to make lemonade?”

“No, but that’s what you’re suppose to do when life gives you lemons,” Shiro teased.

Keith groaned as he shook his head. “If you keep making puns I’m going home,” he said as he selected of the heart shape blue fruit and paid the seller. 

Shiro set the fruit back as he adjusted the bag on his arm. “Seriously though, we might be able to use it for cooking.”

“I’ve tried,” Keith said as they weaved their way through the large crowd. “Red smelled of it for a week. She’s forbidden me bringing it back.”

“She hasn’t forbidden me.”

“Shiro,” Keith hissed with a disapproving glare.

Shiro laughed and held up his hands. “Fine, fine, I’ll obey Red’s rules...this time at least.”

Keith rolled his eyes and wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to have Shiro grocery shop with him.

 _He does need to learn how the markets work and what you can eat,_ Red argued in his head. _Besides, if I can’t be with you at least Shiro can be there to aid you._

Keith wished to argue that he was than capable to take care of himself, but wasn’t in the mood for it. He took out the list and checked it over. Thankfully, the market on this planet was small, and Keith had been to it countless times. As a result, he knew exactly where to get each item.

“So, the seller that has the dried meat is just down a few stalls from here,” Keith said as he pointed.

Shiro grimaced a little. “I’m assuming the stuff that tastes like rubber.”

Keith cringed along side him. “Yeah, I know it tastes terrible but it does fill you up and it’s cheap.”

Shiro shrugged. “Can’t argue with that.” He then paused and stopped to look at a stall that was filled with jars of gels and liquids. “Do I want to know what these are?”

Keith glanced back and smiled a bit. “Naw, don’t worry, they’re just space jelly.”

Shiro picked one up that was full of a red goo and raised an eyebrow. “Space jelly?”

“That’s what I’ve been calling it,” Keith said as he took the jar and put it back. “It’s a lot like jams back on Earth for putting on toast and stuff.”

Shiro frowned as he rotated the jar, but after getting a stern look from the merchant he put it back down. “You’ve eaten it?”

“Once or twice,” Keith said with a shrug. “Not my favorite thing though, but it’s nice when you want a change of flavor.”

He found it a bit too sweet, but it was manageable in small doses. He certainly wouldn’t be against Shiro buying it, but they did only have so much money with them.

Keith expected for them to move on, but Shiro then had to pick up the jar filled with bright coloured star shaped candies. 

“These are pretty,” he commented. “They look like tiny stones.”

“They do,” Keith said as he took the jar and eyed the candy, “but they’re actually the closest thing to chocolate.”

Shiro’s eyes widened at that. “Really?”

Keith nodded as titled the jar back and forth. “It’s not exactly the same, but they are good.”

It had been ages since Keith treated himself to a jar of these. He always did have a terrible sweet tooth, but that wasn’t a reason to buy something they didn’t need. Keith was already pushing it with the fruit he purchased earlier.

“You want to buy them?”

Shiro’s voice brought Keith back into reality. He cleared his throat as he hastily placed the jar back down. “It’s not a matter of wanting them, but more I don’t need them.”

Shiro smirked a little and crossed his arms. “So, you do want them?”

Keith fidgeted a little bit and shrug. “Sure, but we can’t afford that stuff right now.”

 _Yes, you can,_ Red argued in his head, _and you are allowed to treat yourself every once in awhile, cub._

Keith promptly ignored her as he grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him ahead. “Come on, the merchant with the dried meat is up ahead.”

Shiro let Keith pull him to the merchant and once there Keith fell into the old rhythm of buying the same dried meat as before. He almost forgot Shiro’s presence until he was tapped on the shoulder.

“I got to ask, but what are those?” Shiro said as he pointed to the steaming buns that were set on a tray. “They smell good.”

Keith’s mouth watered a little at the sight, and he quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “They’re meat buns and they have this kind of spicey meat inside.”

The taste was hard to describe. It was tangy and yet juicey. Keith wasn’t certain how to describe it in words.

“And made fresh this morning,” the merchant cut in and gestured to them. “Get two for the price of one!”

Keith swung the bag over his shoulder. “Thanks, but maybe next time.”

The merchant shrugged, and Keith’s stomach growled in disagreement. He prayed Shiro didn’t hear it just now, but if he did Shiro showed no sign of it.

However, Shiro gave Keith a thoughtful frown as they left the stall. “You know, Keith, you are allowed to buy something you want.”

“But we need to be responsible with the money,” Keith argued as he tried to ignore the fruit and pastry sellers. He didn’t need any more temptations today.

“We do,” Shiro argued, “but I’m fairly certain we can buy a few special things here and there.”

Keith sighed before turning back around and crossed his arms. “I get what you’re saying, but I wouldn’t feel right buying that kind of stuff when there’s more important things we need.”

He took out his list and read it aloud. “Oil for Red and your arm, rope because the last one broke, a hat since you complained about your ears being cold-”

“They weren’t that cold,” Shiro interjected, but went silent as Keith shot him a determined scowl. “Alright, we’ll just stick to the practical supplies today.”

Keith’s shoulders dropped slightly and he smiled. “Thanks,” he replied and pointed. “There’s a hat seller around the corner and we should be able to barter to lower the price.”

They spent the rest of the shopping trip buying everything off the list and nothing more. Keith assumed that was the end of it, but he was proven wrong a week later.

For the past few weeks, Keith and Shiro had always done chores together, but they found it took all day to finish everything. Eventually, they reached the conclusion it would be more efficient if the chores were divided between them.

Between washing clothes in the local river or shopping, Keith gladly choose washing and Shiro seemed pleased to be stuck with shopping. Keith was a bit surprised by that. He never took Shiro to be a big shopper, but the boy didn’t question it.

Shiro headed out that morning after their small breakfast of dried fruit and instant powdered bread. Keith went straight to the river and began the laundry. By the time he was hanging them off of Red’s tail to dry, Shiro had appeared with a bag full of groceries in each arm.

Keith raised an eyebrow. They hadn’t needed that much stuff, so why did Shiro have so many bags?

“Did you find a good deal on something?” Keith asked as he finished hanging up Shiro’s spare shirt.

“A bit,” Shiro said as he set the bags down and then sat on the grass. “Come and see.”

Keith frowned, but quelled his suspicions as he sat and dug through the first bag. He froze and gradually pulled out one of the items.

“You got meat buns?!” he exclaimed as the bun warmed his hands.

“Merchant was having his two for one deal again,” Shiro said with a shrug.

Keith looked through the bag and twitched an eye. “And you got that star candy?!”

“I was there so figured why not.”

“And why is there extra fruit and jam?”

“I was craving it.”

Keith growled as he crossed his arms. “Shiro, you were only suppose to get like three things.”

“And I did,” Shiro replied as he reached for the second bag and showed him, “but I also had extra money leftover.”

Keith fidgeted and tried to ignore the delicious smell coming from the bun. “But we should save the money-”

Shiro patted his shoulder. “Keith, it’s okay. Yes, it’s important to be practical, but there’s nothing wrong with treating yourself every once in awhile.” He offered a smile. “When you have a hard life, you need to take a bit of joy when you can right?”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. “I guess, but-”

“They merchants also don’t do returns,” Shiro said as he took back his hand and smirked. “So, no point of letting this stuff go to waste, right?”

Keith narrowed his eyes.

 _He is not wrong,_ Red voiced with a chuckle.

He then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, but next time I’m doing the shopping.”

“Alright, but then I do the one after.”

“Shiro…” Keith growled, but he only got a laugh in response.

“Eat your food while it’s still warm,” Shiro said as he reached into for a bun himself. “Doubt they taste as good cold.”

Keith pouted as he held the bun in his hands. “They...taste fine actually,” he grumbled before proceeding to eat and refusing to admit how delicious it was.


End file.
